nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Archie Andrews
Archie Andrews is an only child, who resides in the town of Riverdale where he attends Riverdale High. He has two girlfriends, Betty and Veronica who both compete for his attention. Origin Archie comes from a fairly normal background and is the most popular boy in school. he has been friends with Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Reggie and Moose since a young age. Major Story arcs Archie is the leader of pop band called The Archies. He is the composer, singer and guitarist. When he was young, Archie had a dog named Spot and it was his closest friend at the time. It is not revealed as to what actually happened to Spot after Archie went to High School. Archie loves many cars but not as much as Ol' Betsy, a red jalopy. The car is so old that it's incredibly noisy, the soft top cannot be opened anymore and it often breaks down. He would sometimes use his jalopy to go to school and bring Betty and Veronica on a date which led him to a lot of trouble.Archie has two lovers, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, and it has been a debate for years as to whom Archie will marry in the future. For decades fans have speculated this decision and discussed it in great depth. There has been many versions of Archie's marriage to either Betty or Veronica but it's mostly through each of their own fantasy and not an actual event. In issue #600 of Archie comics, the publisher surprised the readers by releasing six issues of Archie's wedding to both Veronica and Betty but in a different time line. In issue #600 - 602, Archie and the gang are celebrating their final year in high school. As Archie returns home, his parents Fred and Mary tells him that now he is a grown man, he has to decide which college to attend to and what profession he wants to pursue. This stresses Archie a little bit and decides to take a walk outside to think this through and as he walks, he stumbles upon a junction called Memory Lane. Having never to walk down on Memory Lane instead of always up, Archie walks to other direction and which he sees two dirt roads that will take him back home. The Memory Lane acts like a twilight zone with each dirt road representing a different time line. As Archie walks to the left path, we see the gang attending the convocation and on the following day, Archie proposes to Veronica Lodge, who accepts it with delight. It tore Betty's feeling like never before and Mr. Lodge, Veronica's father, is shocked as well to hear the news since both he and Archie share and love/ hate relationship over the years. However, her father positively accepts him as his son-in-law. From here on, we see Archie leading a very good life as he works in Lodge Enterprise and living in a mansion. Veronica also gives birth to twins. In issue #603 - 606, we see an alternate time line when Archie, now an adult, walks to the right path of Memory Lane and it takes him back to the graduation day but this time, he proposes to Betty Cooper instead. This not only broke Veronica's feelings but her anger as well. In this time line, everyone in Riverdale accepts Archie and Betty's marriage more positively than Veronica's because to them, it seems obvious that they are meant for each other. However, the married life is not as lavish as Veronica's fantasy due to their income level. Their wedding cake is a disaster, Archie struggles to find a job and Betty finds it difficult to become a good mother to two children (who are also twins). As Archie and Betty climb hard to lead a good life with Veronica happily married to Reggie Mantle. Archie walks to Memory Lane again and brings him back to his high school years, making the two time lines just a "what if" situation and not an actual event. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Characters